This invention relates to an improvement in sheet pick-up devices and, more particularly, to apparatus for successively picking up single sheets of semi-rigid material, such as corrugated or fiber paperboard, from the top of a stack of such sheets and conveying them away from the stack.
Available apparatus for feeding such sheets frequently is unable to separate only the top sheet from the stack. When more than one sheet is fed there is a danger that they will jam in the machine to which they are being fed. The device of the present invention feeds a single sheet and thus avoids the problem set forth above.